


The Robin Hood Poster

by Caedmon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Robin Hood - Freeform, Schmoop, road trip fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity come back to Felicity's apartment after the the road trip. Oliver has never been inside, so he takes a look around. One of Felicity's decorations is surprising...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robin Hood Poster

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt - _I need a scene where Oliver comments on the Robin Hood poster in Felicity’s apartment_ from tumblr user olicityhappilyeverafter
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes, because I have no beta.
> 
> Comments and/or kudos give the muse something to live for, and keep me going!
> 
> Thank you! <3

The door opened a little faster than normal as Felicity pushed it without her hand on the knob: her arms were too laden with bags of clothes and souvenirs to worry about the fact that she’d never replaced the spring doorstop. She stumbled inside and dropped her load on the couch with the ease of someone who owned everything in the room and didn’t care if it knocked the pillows off into the floor or flipped the remote off the coffee table; Oliver entered the room just a couple of steps behind her, closing the door behind him with his foot as gently as possible and easing his bags down to the floor politely. 

Felicity’s brow furrowed and she took a deep sniff, turning her head towards the kitchen before she groaned, “oh, God.”

“What?” Oliver asked. He smelled it, too, but was not about to remark on the odors in a lady’s apartment. Especially his girlfriend’s apartment. Especially the first time he had been there. 

“I forgot to throw away the food in the fridge before we were gone for six weeks. There was Chinese in there. It’s rancid by now.”

“Ah.” Oliver didn’t comment beyond that, just nodded once before he asked, “Would you like for me to handle it?”

“No, I’ll get rid of it. Why don’t you look around, get used to the place?” She stood on tippy-toes and gave him a quick kiss. “I won’t be long. I hope. God, I hope.”

Oliver chuckled as she scurried off into the kitchen, then put his hands behind his back, wandering around the room, bending over to examine certain things curiously. Photos of Felicity with old friends. Childhood pictures. A graduation picture with…black hair? Oliver grinned. He had known that she’d had a goth phase, but the photographic evidence was amusing. 

He kept exploring…scented candles (she really seemed to like sandalwood). Brightly colored blankets and pillows. Framed posters that perfectly fit her personality. Knick-knacks of some significance to her.

Then he saw it behind the door, and froze. There, hanging in a frame, was a poster of Robin Hood. He was dressed in green, wearing a green hood, and aiming an arrow at whatever had caught his intense gaze. 

“Hey, Felicity?” he called over his shoulder, without removing his eyes from the poster.

She called back from the kitchen, her voice slightly muffled and sounding a little strangled as he heard a thud of something going into the trashcan semi-regularly.

“How long have you liked Robin Hood?”

Oliver heard rather than saw Felicity stop moving in the kitchen. He imagined her face frozen in shock and her mind reeling, realizing that she’d never expected him to see that. He could almost hear the wheels turning in her brain, so much smarter than his.

“Well, see,” she began hesitantly, and the corner of Oliver’s mouth quirked up. “My Mom really likes ‘Prince of Thieves’ and ‘Men in Tights’, so I grew up with Robin Hood…”

“So she has a thing for Cary Elwes and Kevin Costner, or just Robin Hoods in general?”

He heard her teeth clench in frustration with him and nearly laughed. This was fun. “I don’t know, you’d have to ask her.”

“How about you? Do you have a thing for Robin Hoods?” Oliver heard the heavy thuds of food being thrown into the trash resume with more force than before. He went to the doorway of the kitchen to find her sitting on a stool in front of the fridge, decidedly not looking at him. “Is that a no?” he goaded her. “You don’t like green-hooded vigilantes?”

The blush that reddened her cheeks was the cutest thing he had ever seen. It didn't matter if it was because she was mad or embarrassed, it was adorable.

“Shut up, Oliver.”

“Well, that hurts, Felicity. I had hoped you liked archers in green, because-”

Her cleaning glove came flying at him. He ducked it, laughing, quickly taking the couple of steps into the kitchen and scooping her up off of the stool into his arms, holding her close. Felicity giggled as he spun her then bit her lip, remembering she was supposed to be mad.

She held both hands up to his chest in loose fists, looking down at them for a second before she looked up at him. “You’re a jerk, Oliver Queen.”

He chuckled. “I know. I really am. But you can have crushes on all the Robin Hoods you like, just as long as I’m the only archer in green you love.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com


End file.
